


What A Rush

by GrumpyQueer



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Orgy For One - Ninja Sex Party (Music Video)
Genre: Concerts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: You see someone at a concert that has wild hair and knows how to rock out.What will become of this?
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 9





	What A Rush

The bass is thumping through your veins. A mass of bodies jumping and vibing to the music. Your hair sticks to your forehead from dancing so much. The thrumb of bass pulsing in your ears. The lights shining in your eyes. You look towards the stage to see the band rocking out. The bodies of the audience reacting to the beat. The vibes at live concerts were always such a rush. Being able to let loose and get lost in the music and have a good time. The band finished their song and the audience whooped and cheered. Finishing their set, they were packing up their kit. Majority of the audience swarmed to the bar, toilet or outside to smoke. There were only a few people left infront of the stage. You felt like your legs would give out, so you hopped on to the edge of the stage and wiped your forehead with your arm. Panting and sweating, you smiled. Looking around. You felt alive. Your heart hammering in your chest, mouth screaming for hydration. Every bit was the best feeling in the world. Hopping off the stage, you headed for the bar for a drink. 

Approaching the bar, the bartender nods at you and gives you a smile. You smile back, being a regular you got to know the people here. The bartender was a lad named Josh. Big nerd under the puffed-out chest and tattoos. But he became a friend of yours. He was sweet and funny and you guys shared interests. And plus he looked out for you alot. It was nice. You pulled up your regular spot at the bar and waited patiently for your usual. When Josh came over, he slid your drink over to you. "Enjoying your night there (y/n)?" He chuckled gesturing to the state you were in. You laughed back, "hell yeah man! You cant go to a gig and not let loose!" He laughed at your enthusiasm. "You got me there. Wrangled anyone yet?" He said with a suggestive eyebrow raise. You playfully pushed him dismissively, "nah, I'm here for the music man, that's it." Josh pulled a face like he didnt believe you, "yeah yeah sure and I'm a nun." He responded, pulling a cackle out of you. "Mate, if you're a nun what does that make me?" You both laughed wholeheartedly. You put the correct amount of cash on the counter, sliding it over to Josh. He scoffed and slid it back, "save it, buy yourself and that tall glass of water that's checking you out a drink later on." He winked and whisked away to tend to the other people at the bar. You rolled your eyes at him, pocketed your money and turned around to see who he was on about. Your eyes scanned the area and saw a few groups of people having drinks and having a good time, some older people having drinks at the bar. The usuals. Tall glass of water. Suddenly, as you locked eyes with a tall, lanky guy with huge curly hair, the lights dimmed ready for the next band. You downed your drink and hopped off from the bar and headed to the stage. 

You wound your way through to pretty much the front of the stage. The band that was playing next did killer covers of 80s songs and some originals and you were a sucker for old jams. The lighting fx started up and you whooped and hollered. The band exploded on the stage. You lost yourself to the music. Song after song, singing/screaming along to the lyrics without a care in the world. A tasty riff started and you lost yourself in it. Dancing and fully enjoying yourself. People moved back so you could jam out, enjoying watching you, shouting encouragement. You laughed and did it more gaining more people to notice. You opened your eyes to find another circle had formed across from you and had opened up to an oval like shape. It was the guy from earlier. Dancing and rocking to the beat, laughing wholeheartedly at the people cheering him on. You smiled. He was losing himself to the music. You cheered and whooped for him. He heard and locked eyes with you smiling. Bowing his head, and gesturing you to continue. So you did. He danced towards you and you to him. Fully rocking out together. The crowd was cheering. You were singing the lyrics to eachother, finishing the others lyric. It was something out of a movie. As the song had finished, both of you and the crowd cheered and clapped. You both were panting and sweating. The band called they were heading to the bar and the crowd dispersed once more. The guy pushed his hair out of his face as the house lights came back on, wiping his face and smiled at you. He was pretty cute. You smiled back, wiping your own face. "You can rockout dude!" You complimented him, not realising that you shouted at him, your ears not adjusting from the band playing. He laughed. He has a beautiful laugh. "Hell yeah man you too! Fuck, havent seen anyone just lose themselves to the music like that!" He countered. You smiled. "I'm (y/n)" you said, holding your hand out. He smiled back, shaking your hand. "I'm Dan, but my friends call me Danny." "Nice to meet you Dan, want a drink?" You said gesturing to the bar. "Fuck yeah, my throat and mouth are dryer then a fuckin desert!" You laughed, leading the way to the bar, hopping up on your stool once again, Dan hopping up beside you. "So, do you come here often?" You asked, smirking while you did. Dan laughed, "trying to woo me with cheesy chatup lines are we?" You laughed, unable to keep up the charade. "What? It's a valid question!" You both laughed. "Actually, I've recently moved here and wanted to explore a bit more and stumbled across this place" he gestured to around you both. "And it's fucking awesome! Haven't been able to find a place like this is years!" He smiled, looking around dazed and in a dreamlike state. You smiled at him. "Yeah man, I come here most nights on my days off from work, lets me blow off some steam and just feel alive ya know?" He watched you while you spoke, smiling at you, a recognition type glint in his eye. "I completely get you! Like I'm exactly the same. Music is my life and you can never beat live gigs. You get to discover a new band everytime! It's such a rush!" He smiled. You grinned, jumping slightly when Josh slapped the counter. "So what can I get you both? (Y/n), the usual?" Josh smirked. You smiled and winked "you know it man, Dan, this is Josh the bartender of this amazing place!" You gestured to him as he smiled. Dan brought his hand up to shake, "nice to meet you Josh, this place is awesome! When you said most nights, I didn't think you would know pretty much everyone who worked here!" You shrugged "what can I say, I come here alot!" You smiled. Josh shook Dans hand back "nice to meet you man, now what can I get you?" "Just a water please man" Dan replied and Josh nodded and walked off to make our drinks. "So" you started, making Dan turn more towards you. "What's your favourite band?" Dan smiled. "Easy question. Rush. Yours?" You grinned, "I love Rush! Tom Sawyer or Limelight are my favourites! And hmmm it's hard to choose! I love most music! Ones that play with sweat and soul. But I think (Y/f/b) are my favourite." Dan thought for a moment "I recognise that but I'll defineately check them out!" He said, pulling out his phone to type it in. Our drinks arrived not long after, both of you taking them and pretty much downing them instantly. Locking eyes after and laughing. "Thirsty are we?" He smirked. "Mate I've been dancing so hard my heart would give out, so yeah I'm damn thirsty!" You exclaimed causing you both to laugh once again. Suddenly, a ringtone cut you off, Dans phone was ringing. "Sorry, just need to take this" he said, "go ahead man" you replied. He wandered slightly away from the bar to somewhere quieter. He was cute, really down to earth and had good music taste. Just as your thoughts were wandering, Josh slapped the counter once more, scaring you once more. "Dude you gotta stop doing that!" You laughed. Josh smirked "am I cupid or what?" He said triumphantly. You scoffed. "What do you mean? He's a nice guy." Josh smirked once more, "I'd say go for it, he's similar to you and you guys got along" he snapped his fingers "like that! Instantly! I smell love!" He swooned. You rolled your eyes at his theatrics "I've just met the guy, man, dont know if he's a serial killer yet" making Josh laugh. "Thats true, but seriously (y/n) I think it's worth a shot." He said, you smiled and responded with "I'll think about it." Perfect timing. Danny was making his way back to you, a dissappointed expression on his face. "Hey um, I'mma have to head off, my room mate is locked out and left his key in our appartment. Which really sucks. You're really cool and I wanna talk to you more." He said sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. You smiled, a little deflated yourself but its something that can't be helped. "Hey its fine, you're really cool too! And wanna get to know you too!" You smiled, blushing lightly. He beamed a stunning smile that took your breath away. You beamed back, grabbing a pen and napkin from behind the bar and wrote down your name and number and handed it to Dan. Dan smiled, "I could've just put it in my phone you know?" You shrugged, "wheres the fun in that? It's better like this." Danny chuckled "you're not wrong. I'll call you sometime, or see you here again at some point?" He questioned. You nodded "defineately! I look forward to it!" You smiled to which he returned. "Nice to meet you (y/n)! See you round!" He called walking away from the bar. "You too!" You shouted, waving back to him and watching him leave the building. Sinking back slightly in your seat, you cant help but smile to yourself. Something like butterflies flutter in your stomach. He's such a nice guy. You can't wait to see him again. Excitement fills you as the question forms in your mind.

What will become of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys want this to turn into a full story lemme know! I'd love to turn this into a full rockin story!


End file.
